praey_for_the_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeti God
The Yeti God, also known as Boss 4, is the fourth God that the Hero is instructed to kill by the Revival Temple Paintings. Description The Yeti God appears as a large, ape-like creature with fur covering its bodies. It also bears some resemblance to a gorilla, with its arms being much longer than its leg. With its jagged teeth and horns, and horrible roars and hostile attitude, it is quite frightening to behold. Attacks Ground Attacks * It will smash its fist on the ground and create a big AoE attack. The Hero cannot use this to climb onto his hand. * It will do a massive swiping attack with its arm which will easily break loads of ruins; once this attack starts to happen immediately start running from it. * It will stomp if the Hero is really close to its feet. The AoE is smaller than than the Fist Smash and if the Hero can lure the Yeti God to use this attack over deep snow it will get its foot stuck. Climbing Attacks * If the Hero is below its chest then it will try to grab and eat the Hero. Look at Strategies: Ankle Climb below on how to stop this. * If the Hero is near either of its arms then it will try to swat with its other arm. These can be fairly easily dodged either by pushing in a Piston any amount or jumping out of the way. Strategy Eye Strategy If the Hero fires an Arrow at one of its eyes then the hand closest to the eye shot will cover the eye in pain and the other arm will fall to the ground, making a bridge for the Hero to run up and then proceed to push in the Pistons on said arm. Deep Snow Strategy If the Hero lures the God into the deep snow near the flaming skull and get it to do a stomp attack then its foot will get stuck in the snow for around 5 to 10 seconds and the Hero can decide to do 1 of 2 different things: Hook Shot Strategy The Hero can then climb up a piece of ruin that is behind him while his foot is stuck and use the Grappling Hook on the Grapple Point to get up to his head. The Hero can then proceed to push in the Pistons on it. Ankle Climb Strategy The Hero can climb up its ankle and start climbing up it once its foot gets out, although if the Hero does this then it is highly likely that it will grab the Hero with 2 of his fingers and bring the Hero up to his mouth so he can 1-hit kill the Hero by eating them. The way to avoid this is while it is bringing the Hero up equip the Bow and start aiming where its face if going to be. Shoot its eye once the Hero can see it. It will then drop the Hero on top of its head right next to a Piston. The Hero can then proceed to push in the Pistons on it. High Ruins Strategy The Hero can lure the Yeti God to the corner with the highest ruins. If the Grapple Point is close enough the Hero can can hook-shot it directly and get to the head. If the Grapple Point is too far the Hero can glide closer and then try to hook-shot; if the hook-shot fails the Hero can still try to glide onto the Yeti God. The Hero can try to glide on to the God without trying to hook-shot it. Pistons * Head. * Left arm. * Right arm. Grapple Points * Once on the other sides of the spikes protruding from the back of the Yeti God. Videos and Screenshots Prey for the Gods - Fourth boss fight (Yeti Troll) and full cutscenes 20190210103230_1.jpg|Yeti God Dying. 20190210103122_1.jpg|Hanging onto Yeti God's Arm. 20190210103201_1.jpg|Yeti God kneeling before Dying.